


Microfics

by Andrina_Nightshade



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roman, Blood, Blue Butterflies, Character Death, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Pregnancy, Tags will be updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrina_Nightshade/pseuds/Andrina_Nightshade
Summary: A collection of microfics inspired by @reylomicrofics prompts. Various settings, various themes. All Reylo.Tags updated regularly.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Even during creative droughts, I love doing the microfic challenges posted by @reylomicrofics. These are supposed to be single Tweet stories (although I am often a little verbose/naughty and they often run into 2 - 3 Tweets).
> 
> Various canons, various settings. Enjoy!

The engines whine as they dodge the final lightning strike, and emerge into the stillness of space. 

Ben grins, until Rey punches him in the shoulder. 

"If you ever take a shortcut through an ion storm again," she says, her voice deadly, "You'll be sleeping in the engine room for a month."


	2. Ambrosia

Her first taste of ambrosia is a revelation. 

Rey moans and licks her lips. "You've been holding out on me, Solo. I had no idea you could cook!" 

Ben winks. "Seems I have more than one way to make you moan."


	3. Sweat

Once, he wanted an Empress: regal, bejewelled, untouchable. The fantasy of a fool half-drunk on the freedom of his own mind for the first moment in a lifetime.

And when she rejected his hand and ran back to the Resistance, he had raged and wept and mourned that dream.

But this Rey - her _real_ , authentic self - is infinitely better than any fantasy. Her braids are in disarray; grease smears her cheeks and her brow; and she scrunches her eyes as a droplet of sweat falls into them.

“For the last time, Ben,” she grouses, “That is _not_ how you bypass the compressor!”

He laughs, and kisses the sweat from her brow. How could he ever have wanted her any other way?

The _Falcon’s_ engines give a pleasant hum, and he falls in love with her again.


	4. Luminous

This cannot do, he tells himself. The Supreme Leader must be powerful, resolute. The Supreme Leader does not pine. The Supreme Leader does not brood.

Rey did not want him; she never will.

He must forget this infatuation with a scavenger, no matter how pretty her eyes, or tragic her pain.

Or how luminous her skin had glowed in the purple haze from the clashing of their twin blades.

Or how dulcet the sound of her laugh, and gut-wrenching the sight of her tears.

Or how soft her body might feel, curled around his in their bed, soothing his nightmares with gentle hands and tender kisses.

…Oh, _kriff_.

The Supreme Leader might be in love…


	5. Smoke

Tendrils of smoke curl around her face, shadows dancing across her face in the firelight. 

His lips quiver, and there is a tremble in his hand as he removes his glove.

Across the fire, across a galaxy at war, they touch, and he is unmade. 

But it is the most exquisite agony. 

And one day _soon_ , she will be his.


	6. Rigor

It amazes and delights her how Ben approaches everything with such rigor.

In calligraphy, every stroke of his brush is precise, methodical.

When they train, the world around them narrows to the thrum of his kyber crystal and the arc of their saber forms.

Afterwards, he takes care to massage her every aching muscle until she purrs contentedly.

And of course, he loves her with the same rigor. From the slow explorations of her mouth with his, to the boldness of his fingers and lips on her flesh, to the blazing passion of their lovemaking.

 _Yes_ , she thinks, smiling into his kiss, how lucky she is to have such a _rigorous_ husband.


	7. Mercury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: Blood, death

As his final bloodied breath escapes the gladiator, his eyes fall closed. The pain stops, and even in the darkness, he feels safe.

Gently, a hand caresses his cheek, and a distant voice calls his name.

_'It is Mercury,'_ he thinks, _‘Come to escort me to eternity.’_

But when his eyes open, the messenger god is NOT what he expects.

Oh, the helm and winged boots he recognises, but before him stands instead a goddess, all freckles and soft hazel eyes and a dimpled smile.

"Your suffering is over now, Ben Solo,” the goddess says, voice soft as honey. “Will you come with me?" 

Ben takes her hand, warm and welcoming, ready to follow her to the Underworld. 

"Oh," she adds as an afterthought, "Mercury is so formal. Please call me Rey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read an extended (and E-rated!) version, please check out Mors Mihi Lucrum.


	8. Iridescence

_"Follow the butterflies."_

Leia's final instruction had seemed like nonsense - the usual bilge and equivocation Rey had come to expect from a Force Ghost.

So she had simply buried it beneath her chasm of pain, and ignored it.

But here, back on Ahch-To, there are suddenly thousands of the creatures - every one blue as the ocean, their wings iridescent in the sunlight.

One settles on her finger, and a familiar voice, one has had longed to hear, whispers in her mind.

_"Be with me."_

Her soul, still aching and cleaved in two since his death, now surges with hope. The butterfly takes off, and Rey follows.

She knows it will lead her back to Ben, and to wholeness.


	9. Suspension

It was supposed to be a silly gift - a kitschy, festive snowglobe for the boy whose seasonal spirit was apathetic at best, and non-existent at worst. It would be a gift to make Ben smile and maybe even laugh.

But now, Rey suspects that notion was probably just a product of her desperation and low funds when the time came to find him a Christmas present. Plutt had been especially stingy with her pocket money this month, as if knowing how keenly she needed it.

She hadn't even been able to afford wrapping paper, and had to pilfer some crepe paper from the craft box when Mrs Kanata was distracted. So, Rey chews her lip and stares at her worn secondhand shoes as Ben wordlessly unwraps his gift.

When he huffs a laugh, she wants the ground to swallow her up. Mortification doesn't begin to cover it. She barely hears him say her name, until his fingers tilt her chin upwards. Ben is... smiling?

"I love it," he says earnestly. "I always wanted one of these." He shakes the snowglobe, as if mesmerised by the swirling suspension of glitter masquerading as snow, watches it settle over the tiny Christmas village.

"Oh."

He laughs again, and wraps an arm around her. "I feel bad now," he whispers into her hair. "I didn't know what to get you, so I just ended up baking some gingerbread men." He blushes to the tips of his ears.

A brilliant smile fills Rey's face, stretching her cheeks until they ache. She surges forward, and kisses her best friend.

Later, they both agree that Christmas kisses are the best sort of gift - although gingerbread is a close second.


	10. Fizz

In hindsight, Ben should have paid attention to Professor Skywalker's instructions instead of being distracted by how the candlelight highlighted every subtle hue in Rey's hair.

Now, he can only watch his potion fizz and bubble over, belching purple fumes into the room.

Uncle Luke is going to _kill_ him.

But, as Rey smiles sympathetically at him, Ben thinks the inevitable detention might be worth it.


	11. Cobalt

Even amidst the sea of colour, Rey stands out in her dress of cobalt blue. Her skirts sway and shimmer with every movement, and Ben cannot take his eyes off her.

He swallows as their eyes meet across the room.

If he asked her to dance, would she say yes?


	12. Autumn in New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for this story was Ella Fitzgerald and Louis Armstrong's "Autumn in New York."

Most of the time, Ben hates the city. A jungle of concrete and steel, filled with too many people and the roads near deafening. Summers are too long, smog-filled and sweltering. Winter is seldom better, with endless rain and darkness. 

But Ben loves autumn - that explosion of red and gold in the park, the growing chill in the air. There are moments when the city appears almost beautiful, if only temporarily. 

And the cooling temperature has other advantages too...

Such as Rey nestling closer when they watch the sunset from his balcony. He tightens the blanket around them, and kisses her. She tastes of hot chocolate - a touch too sweet for his tastes, but a small price to pay for her love. 

Ever since the moment she careened into his life, even the worst days feel like autumn.


	13. Induction

They meet one September morning when he slides into the seat beside hers for their induction lecture.

Already, imposter syndrome is setting in. Foster kids don't make it here, into the echelons of academia. But Rey has, despite all the statistics against her.

Meanwhile, he instantly looks like he belongs - dressed in an expensive cashmere jumper, with his leather bound notebook and fountain pen. Everything about him exudes wealth and privilege.

But his smile as he turns to her is almost shy, and her resentment doesn't linger.

* * *

He wears the jumper again in October, on the day their experiment explodes. It is only afterwards, as they commiserate and laugh in the pub - his treat, he insists, as the accident was his fault - that she realises his lab coat didn't entirely protect him.

There is a small hole in the garment from the acid - but he just shrugs it off.

It's a shame, Rey thinks, as he had looked so devastatingly good in it.

The next round is on her.

* * *

He wears it again in November when they go out for coffee. It's not like he can't afford another - but then, rich people are a strange bunch.

She wears her nicest jumper - the one indulgence she had allowed herself once her student loan came through.

Rey starts to wonder if she has misread the situation. Butterflies fill her stomach, and she quietly plots how to make an escape and disappear.

That is, until he leans over and kisses her.

Ben Solo might be a nostalgic fool, but at least he is her nostalgic fool.

* * *

She scoops up the jumper from his bedroom floor one December night. It hangs on her like an oversized dress, but it will suffice for trip to the kitchen for a midnight snack.

She wears it still when she slides back into his bed. He pulls her close, and lavishes her neck with drowsy kisses.

"Thief," he says without heat.

"Scavenger," she corrects, spinning in his arms to kiss him, safe and loved and warm.


	14. Class

How Leia manages to appear so calm, when her emotions are in such a tumult, Rey can only marvel at. Anyone else, when confronted by their husband's killer and errant son, would be entitled to some degree of public distress.

But not Leia Organa-Solo. She has too much poise and class for that.

Kylo Ren stands before her, filthy with dirt, sweat and blood, but with the same steely determination. He holds the holocron in his hand.

Words pass between mother and son, unheard by others. Rey feels the ripple of their emotions like a pulse in the Force.

The holocron disappears inside Kylo's robes. Rey catches the words "your little Jedi", and suddenly Leia turns and beckons her forward.

Breath stills in her chest. Rey tries to draw on the same class and reservoir of calm as her master. She steps forward, ready to face the man she loathes with all her being (and might possibly love with the same vigour).


	15. Temper

Rey has watched enough episodes of The Great British Bake Off to know that it's a nightmare to temper chocolate in the heat. 

But luckily Ben's birthday is in autumn. His home-made cake on her last birthday had been an elaborate, multi-tiered thing of beauty. And she is determined to match his efforts.

Unfortunately, the weather saw fit to interfere.

All it takes is one unexpected and unseasonably warm day, and now her lovingly tempered chocolate refuses to re-solidify.

Ben arrives home to a kitchen in disarray. At the centre of it all, his red-faced girlfriend swears, and curses everything from climate change to Mary Berry.

He laughs. Just a normal day at home then.

(Luckily, melted chocolate has other uses... As she licks a strip off Ben's chest, Rey decides that some traditions are better than birthday cake. And she fully intends _this_ to become a tradition...)


	16. Bind

Ben is only technically her husband - their relationship has no official legal status, as one cannot marry a dead man. But to Rey, that is irrelevant. 

They do not need to engage in archaic traditions, nor sign any official documents, to mark their bond.

They are bound in the Force, and have been since the first breath of the Universe.

They are bound by a love that defied conflict, defied death itself. 

And now, Rey thinks, they have something else which binds them as well. 

Namely, the twin sparks of life nestled within her womb; conceived of their love and already so very beloved. Ben runs his hand, gentle yet with a hint of possessiveness, over the barely perceptible curve of her abdomen.

His eyes glisten, and he kisses her. Every iota of love for her, for them, he pours into the kiss, and the bond sighs with the rightness of it all.

Four hearts. One family.


	17. Distill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sequel to Chapter 10 "Fizz"

Five minutes into Professor Skywalker's lecture on the proper way to distill essence of belladonna, Rey stopped paying attention. 

She _had_ intended to listen, honestly. But then Ben had rolled up his sleeves, revealing a hint of his muscular arms beneath his shirt. 

Her throat had grown dry at the sight, and she had allowed her mind to wander.

What would it feel like to be held in those arms? To run her fingers through the silk of his hair, to taste those plush lips?

Her thoughts grow more heated, until the sound of a throat clearing drags her back to reality. Her Professor - Ben's uncle, she recalls with mounting horror - has stopped at her bench, and the whole class is staring at her.

 _Uh oh_...

If she is ever to make it through her Potions N.E.W.T., perhaps she needs to pick a bench further away from Ben in future.


	18. Molten

She steps onto the balcony, and watches the molten lake bubble and boil beneath her. Sulphurpus fumes cling to her skin, her hair, her clothes. Even the air is heavy with ash.

It is perfect. 

She watches until her eyelids grow heavy and sweat clings to her brow.

When the balcony door slides closed, soft as a whisper, she finds her husband already awake. He gazes at her with a boyish wonder. It should be unbefitting for the Supreme Leader, Vader's heir apparent and the Lord of the Sith.

But, as she slides beneath sheets of Cyrene silk to nestle close to him, she knows the same sentiment is reflected in her own eyes. 

On this volcanic hellscape, they have found their heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the excellent Ricochet by RedRoseWhite.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639633


	19. Reaction

Rey had spent overly long gazing at herself in the mirror this morning, trying to imagine Ben’s expression when he saw her like this. Would it be one of happiness? Of awe? Befuddlement, desire, wonder or simply dumbstruck?

She had seen a variety of expressions from the others this morning. Leia’s eyes glistened with tears as she had woven a complex braid into Rey’s hair, and placed a simple circlet of meryx upon the locks. “Beautiful,” Leia whispered, her voice strangely dry.

There had been unabashed delight (with associated cooing) from Rose and Kaydel, and even Finn when they first beheld her. 

And as for Chewie… he had wept, and had to excuse himself for a few minutes to calm down.

Now, with her arm grasped in his giant paw, and the gentle whisper of music teasing her ears, they prepare to step onto the balcony. 

Ben is nervous - he has been all morning. She felt every contortion in his gut, every doubt and guilt in his heart, and tried to send him soothing thoughts through their bond.

Rey smiles. She cannot wait to see his reaction to her wedding gown.


	20. Lead

Ben had secretly imagined what it would be like to dance with Rey. 

He pictured an elegant ballroom, him in a tuxedo and her in a flowing gown. They would sway to a slow, romantic song. At the end, he would lean in close and kiss her.

In none of those daydreams had they been covered in paint from him helping her decorate her apartment. Nor would it be an impromptu dance to " _Pencil Full of Lead_ " (really, Rey's taste in cheesy music was the only point of contention in their friendship).

But at the end of the song, when she goes onto her tiptoes to kiss him, Ben doesn't care about any of that.

There will be time for formal events and dancing later. This moment, knowing that every unrequited feeling of his is reciprocated, is perfect.


	21. Bond

Their bodies hummed with every caress of eager fingers and lips. Each slap of skin on skin was a melody most divine.

And when they joined as one in the most primal way, their bond sang with the rightness of it all.

A dyad. Two that are one.


End file.
